This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining proper refrigerant charge in such systems.
Maintaining proper refrigerant charge level is essential to the safe and efficient operation of an air conditioning system. Improper charge level, either in deficit or in excess, can cause premature compressor failure. An over-charge in the system results in compressor flooding, which, in turn, may be damaging to the motor and mechanical components. Inadequate refrigerant charge can lead to increased power consumption, thus reducing system capacity and efficiency. Low charge also causes an increase in refrigerant temperature entering the compressor, which may cause thermal over-load of the compressor. Thermal over-load of the compressor can cause degradation of the motor winding insulation, thereby bringing about premature motor failure.
Charge adequacy has traditionally been checked using either the “superheat method” or “subcool method”. For air conditioning systems which use a thermal expansion valve (TXV), or an electronic expansion valve (EXV), the superheat of the refrigerant entering the compressor is normally regulated at a fixed value, while the amount of subcooling of the refrigerant exiting the condenser varies. Consequently, the amount of subcooling is used as an indicator for charge level. Manufacturers often specify a range of subcool values for a properly charged air conditioner. For example, a subcool temperature range between 10 and 15° F. is generally regarded as acceptable in residential cooling equipment. For air conditioning systems that use fixed orifice expansion devices instead of TXVs (or EXVs), the performance of the air conditioner is much more sensitive to refrigerant charge level. Therefore, superheat is often used as an indicator for charge in these types of systems. A manual procedure specified by the manufacturer is used to help the installer to determine the actual charge based on either the superheat or subcooling measurement. Table 1 summarizes the measurements required for assessing the proper amount of refrigerant charge.
TABLE 1Measurements Required for Charge Level DeterminationSuperheat methodSubcooling method1Compressor suction temperatureLiquid line temperature at theinlet to expansion device2Compressor suction pressureCondenser outlet pressure3Outdoor condenser coil entering airtemperature4Indoor returning wet bulbtemperature
To facilitate the superheat method, the manufacturer provides a table containing the superheat values corresponding to different combinations of indoor return air wet bulb temperatures and outdoor dry bulb temperatures for a properly charged system. This charging procedure is an empirical technique by which the installer determines the charge level by trial-and-error. The field technician has to look up in a table to see if the measured superheat falls in the correct ranges specified in the table. Often the procedure has to be repeated several times to ensure the superheat stays in a correct range specified in the table. Consequently this is a tedious test procedure, and difficult to apply to air conditioners of different makers, or even for equipment of the same maker where different duct and piping configurations are used. In addition, the calculation of superheat or subcool requires the measurement of compressor suction pressure, which requires intrusive penetration of pipes.
In the subcooling method, as with the superheat method, the manufacturer provides a table listing the liquid line temperature required as a function of the amount of subcooling and the liquid line pressure. Once again, the field technician has to look up in the table provided to see if the measured liquid line temperature falls within the correct ranges specified in the table. Thus, this charging procedure is also an empirical, time-consuming, and a trial-and-error process.